Red
by livefastdiefun
Summary: Nine years after episode 19 Angela and Jordan unexpectedly meet each other in New York.
1. Chapter 1

My So-Called Life Fan Fiction

POV-point of view

OS-Off Screen

VO-Voice Over

Disclaimer: I don't own My So Called Life, nor do I own and of the characters used from the original show, i.e. Jordan, Shane, Rayanne, Angela, or Rickie. This story is my interpretation of the series and in no way connected to ABC productions, any of its affiliates, The Bedford Falls Company, or any of its affiliates.

This episode takes place nine years after episode 19 ended.

(Scene open to a black acoustic guitar's body, somebody is playing it but all we can see is a hand strumming. There is no sound but the further the camera zooms out the louder the music gets, the song gets loud enough for us to know its "Red", by then the camera is zoomed out enough to see a 17 year old Jordan Catalano playing in the loft. The shot switches to a 15 year old Angela sitting with Rickie and Rayanne listening to "Red" for the first like (from Why Jordan Can't Read?) In the background you faintly hear a phone ringing, the ringing seems to get louder until it drones out Jordan's song and the scene fades to white.)

(Screen still white but zooms out to see someone lying in bed under white covers.)

VoiceOS: Angela! (Pause) Angela phones for you! (Pause again) Angela!

(An arm reaches out from underneath the covers and grabs the phone on her night stand.)

Angela: Hello?

(You hear yelling from the receiver.)

Angela: Ok, I'm on my way (pause) Ok! (She hangs up.)

(She lifts the covers to reveal her lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her hair is short and blonde but besides that she looks the same. She gets up and walks to the bathroom. She closes the door and the camera just stays on the door.)

AngelaVO: I haven't thought about let alone dreamt about Jordan Catalano since I moved to New York six years ago. But last night all of a sudden I had a dream about him. The last time I dreamt about him was during my senior year after he left for the army, my dream was that he was shot and killed in action. But this dream was different it was nice, it was a good memory, I thought I had blacked out all the memories of him in my mind.

(Shot still of the door. She walks out of the door wear a black collared shirt, black pants, a green apron and a star bucks hat. She heads towards the fridge, pulls something out and starts to eat breakfast.)

AngelaCONT'D: I wonder where he is right now; I haven't talked to him in seven years I think not since the letter I wrote him when he was in the army. When he got back I had already moved to New York. I remember Danielle called me to tell me he came by the house to see if I was there, but I figured since he made no attempt to call me. I've live in New York for 6 years now not one phone call, not one e-mail, or letter, I mean did I mean nothing to him? (She rolls her eyes) Oh my god I sound like I'm 15 again. (She gets up grabs her bag and walks to the door.)

(The apartment is very nice everything is white. It has a big screen TV and two huge white couches and a nice glass coffee table. A woman sits on the couch watching TV.)

Woman: Bye

Angela: Later Ray.

Author's Note:

I know its short but the site that I have most of the story already on is temporally under so work but read and review, and I promise ill have chapter 2 by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

(Three guys sit around in a studio and two of them with guitars. They are all eating pizza.)

Guy #1 with guitar: (He puts down his guitar, and rubs his short blonde hair then covers his face with his hands.) Shane we've been up all night and we still need another song by the end of tomorrow. How are we gonna do this?

Shane: (now has short black hair with a short mohawk that's dyed red.) Look Alex we are this close to getting the record deal, we just need to come up with another song and nail the show tomorrow? We just need to focus.

Alex: Yeah how are we gonna do that when our writer (points to someone behind the camera) has writer's block?

(A guy stands in the corner looking out the window gives Alex a dirty look. He's wearing a black hat backwards but you can tell he has short, black hair. He has a black shirt on with jeans.)

Shane: Look guys we can't give Jordan all the responsibility, we're a band we're supposed to work together.

Alex: Yeah but he writes it we play it.

(Jordan grabs his coat, which is somewhat like his old one but a newer style, and walks out.)

Guy #4: (Starts to play his guitar) Way to go ace.

Alex: Shut up Danny.

(Starbucks is no longer busy; as a matter of fact it's empty. Angela is just standing behind the counter staring off into space when a customer walks in.)

Manager: Hello? You have a customer.

Angela: Sorry, can I help you?

Jordan: Yeah could you tell me what's good?

Angela: Oh well we have lots of choices-

Jordan :( sighs) What would you get?

Angela: Oh well in my humble opinion...

JordanVO: Wow I haven't heard that since high school. (Aloud) What was that again?

Angela: Oh the caramel frappichino.

Jordan: Alright I'll get three of those and one black coffee with 4 sugars.

Angela: Sure. Names?

Jordan: On the three caramel things uhhh Shane, Danny, and Alex.

Angela: And on the coffee?

Jordan: Jordan. (He walks to a table and lays his head in his arms.)

(Angela freezes then looks up and just stares at him for a while. When the manager walks up behind her.)

Manager: Coffee not boys.

Angela: Sorry sir.

(She turns around and makes the coffees looking over her shoulder every once and a while.)

Angela: Jordan?

(His head pops up as if he were asleep. He walks over to the counter.)

Angela: That'll be $20.

Jordan: Thanks. (He walks towards the door)

Manager: How many times have I told you to wear your name tag when you're on the floor?

Angela: Sorry.

(Jordan walks in the studio.)

Alex: Ahh he does something useful.

Danny: Man I don't see you doin' nothin.

Alex: Dude shut up I do more that you.

Jordan: God Alex shut the hell up! I'll write your stupid song.

(Jordan walks out of the room.)

(Angela is walking down the street and she pulls out her cell phone.)

Angela: You'll never guess who I just saw. (Pause) Jordan, (pause) Catalano, well at least I think it was him. (Pause) Yeah I know. Oh my god he's changed so much he dyed and cut his hair. Can you believe it? (Pause) Black. (Pause) yeah I know but he still looked good though.

(Jordan sits in a room by himself with a pen and an empty pad of paper. Danny walks in.)

Danny: Still nothin?

Jordan: Nah, I don't know what's up? (Long pause) Ya know I used to write good songs back in high school.

Danny: And the ones you write now are bad?

Jordan: No they're all right but they don't mean anything. They're not about anything or anyone.

Danny: So who is that any one?

Jordan: What do you mean?

Danny: Well there has to be a certain someone you used to write about.

(Jordan pauses then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of old folded paper and hands it to Danny.)

Jordan: That's the first song I ever wrote, I never even finished it. I mean I only played it once.

Danny: Why don't you finish it and we'll play this?

Jordan: Play that? I wrote it when I was 17.

Danny: What's its title?

Jordan: (pause) "Red."

Danny: Well finish it and we'll play it tomorrow.

Jordan: That's the thing I can't finish it.

Danny: Meaning?

Jordan: (sighs) it's a long story.

Danny: Well it's either the story or staring at a blank piece of paper for a couple more hours.

Jordan: (long pause as if he were deliberating whether to tell the story or not. Then he sighs.) Back in my junior year of high school...

(Angela walks into her apartment. Rayanne comes up to her.)

Rayanne: You saw him?


	3. Chapter 3

Angela: I guess Rickie told you?

Rickie: Yeah I told her. I was home when you called.

Rayanne: Well what does he look like?

Angela: (pause trying to find words) Different.

Rayanne: Well when are you gonna see him again?

Angela: Probably never.

Rayanne: What?

Angela: Well he didn't recognize me.

Rayanne: But you told him who you are? (She waits for a "yeah" but Angela just sits down on the couch and doesn't say anything.) ANGELA!

Angela: What?

Rayanne: I can't believe you.

Rickie: Maybe it's for the best I mean if he didn't recognize her maybe he forgot about her.

Rayanne: Are you crazy? The love of her life just walked in and out of her life...again.

Rickie: Don't say that.

Rayanne: What?

Angela: The part about him being the love of my life.

Rayanne: He isn't he?

Rickie: Rayanne, she's only dated two other guys, how could she possibly know?

Angela: Actually one, 'cause Brian doesn't really count.

(Rayanne just stares at Angela.)

Angela: What?

(Danny and Jordan still sit in the same place.)

Danny: Wow, that's quite a story. (Pause) You were a jerk.

Jordan: Yeah I know.

Danny: Look I'll see if I can help you write a few songs with all that shit you just told me.

Jordan: Nah, it's too personal.

Danny: I thought you wanted to write good songs again, trust me with all that drama you just told me that's the kinda stuff you put into songs. (He grabs the pad of paper off of the table in front of Jordan, and holds it in front of him.)

(Jordan sits there staring at the pad of paper and thinking. He leans forward and grabs it. Danny smiles.)

Danny: Let's get to writing.

(Angela lies on her bed staring at the ceiling.)

AngelaVO: Rayanne's right, why didn't I tell him who I was? Now I might never see him again. (Pause) He looked the same besides his hair, he still doesn't talk much, maybe he's still the same guy, shallow and only looking for one thing. Or he could be different. (She shakes her head) What am I talking about; guys like Jordan Catalano don't change.

(Danny and Jordan walk out in the main part of the studio.)

Alex: I sure hope you're walkin' out of that room with two songs.

Jordan: Alex, shut up. And learn your part. (He throws his tabs at him.)

(Jordan grabs his jacket and him and Danny start to walk out.)

Alex: Where you goin'?

Jordan: We wrote it we already know it.

(The door shuts and the screen is black. An alarm goes off and the clock reads 6:45 Angela gets up and starts getting ready work.)

(The band is rehearsing.)

Shane: (sitting behind his drum set.) Jordan we've been up all night, I need some coffee.

Alex: Me too.

Shane: I'll go I got the cash.

Alex: What do you think—?

Jordan, Danny & Shane: Shut up Alex.

(Angela is standing behind the counter of the Starbucks and looks bored.)

Angela: Can I help you?

Shane: Hey, I'm Shane.

AngelaVO: I really don't care. (Aloud) Angela what can I get you?

Shane: Yeah I need for 3 Caramel frappichinos and one black coffee 4 sugars.

Angela: Names?

Shane: Oh, Jordan on the coffee and Alex, Danny and Shane on the rest.

Angela: Is that Jordan Catalano?

Shane: Yeah you know him?

Angela: You could say that. Well I'll get started on your drinks.

Shane: Thanks.

(Danny, Alex and Jordan are practicing. Jordan stops them.)

Jordan: Hey Alex that last chord is C not a D

Danny: Yeah learn your part already.

Alex: Man shut up.

Jordan: Oh Jesus.

(Shane walks in.)

Shane: Hey guys I got the coffee. (They don't hear them because they're arguing.) HEY!

(They all look at him.)

Shane: Coffee.

(They all grab their drinks.)

Shane: Hey Jordan that coffee girl knew you.

Jordan: Yeah I was in there yesterday.

Shane: Nah man she knew your last name too.

Alex: Wow stalker.

Jordan: What was her name?

Shane: I think—

(A cell phone rings)

Jordan: Hang on. (Answers his phone) Hello? (Pause) Hey, yeah that's cool. (Pause) Umm...8, I think. Alright so I'll see you later. (Back to the guys) That was the record label they said they're definitely coming tonight.

Alex: Well we gotta practice.

(Angela is sitting at a table eating lunch then her cell phone rings.)

Angela: Hello?

(Split screen)

Rayanne: Guess what?

Angela: What?

Rayanne: We're going to Cloud Nine tonight.

Angela: Why?

Rayanne: There is a band playing that I want to see.

Angela: Well what time?

Rayanne: 8

Angela: Alright I guess I'll go.

Rayanne: Yes! We are gonna have a time.

Angela: I'm sure.

Rayanne: Kay. I'll talk to ya later.

Angela: Bye.

(Split screen ends and its just Rayanne in the apartment. She looks at a flyer then puts it down on the counter and walks away. We see the flyer, it reads: "Discretely Chic, Forever Faithful, and Residue tonight at Cloud Nine.")

(The band is packing up stuff to leave for Cloud Nine.)

Shane: Man this is it.

Jordan: Man we're not even there yet?

Shane: But still in one hour we'll be on stage playing for a record deal.

Danny: Yeah let's just hope the other bands aren't better than us.

(They continue packing.)

Jordan: (Coiling up an electric chord.) Shane?

Shane: Yeah.

Jordan: What was that girl's name? (He puts the chord into a cardboard box and lifts the box.)

Shane: What girl?

Jordan: The coffee girl.

Shane: Oh I think it was Angela.

(Jordan drops the box.)

Alex: Ouch you moron that was my foot.

(Rickie and Angela sit on the couch.)

Rickie: Rayanne hurry up we're late.

Rayanne: Hold your horses.

(Inside Cloud Nine)

Announcer: Ladies and gents please welcome our first band tonight Residue.

Jordan: Hey guys thanks for comin' out tonight it means a lot to us. Our first is a power ballad that we wrote so...

(They play "Let It Slide" by No use for a Name.)

Jordan: This song means a lot to me, Danny and me actually wrote it yesterday.

I'll understand if you're not feeling well enough to write  
I'll understand if you've got way too many things to do  
you see I've been sitting here for an hour trying to finish what I started  
Now it seems every line gets harder and never really write out what I wanna say so I hope this letter finds you well  
It's taken me a little while to sit and spell out everything I wanna say  
But I think I'm ready to convey  
You're the reason that I play at all  
You got me thinking how a song can change it all  
If there's any wonder how I made it through  
Well I tell them that's between me and you, well  
Someday I'll thank you if I see you around  
But for now I'll just keep this letter to myself  
in a song I'll probably never sing for you  
Like a satellite  
Spinning 'round my head in sound  
When you're sixteen and you're full of anger

nothing matters much but the sound of broken bottles and hearts  
And the ties that bind you to what you can't ignore  
In a world where I had no control I used my voice as a weapon that I could own  
I screamed and shouted until I bled  
I meant every single word I said  
You're the reason that I care at all  
You got me thinking how a song can change it all  
If there's any wonder why I'm here  
Well nothing's ever been so clear  
Someday I'll thank you if I see you around  
But for now I'll just keep this letter to myself  
in a song I'll probably never sing for you  
Like a satellite  
Spinning 'round my head in sound  
Like a song I won't forget  
Oh satellite spinning 'round my head  
Like a song I won't forget  
When we're all grown up and looking for that anger nothing matters much  
But the reassuring sound of a voice buzzing through the stereo  
All this imagery and sound  
With words that bite and tear out  
So watch me find myself  
Again now I found my voice again now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan: This next song was again written by me and Danny so I hope you guys like it.

(They start to play chords to "Only One" by Yellowcard.)

Broken this fragile thing now

and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

and I've thrown my words all around

but I can't, I can't you a reason

I feel so broken up

and I give up, I just wanna tell you so you know,

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

and I can't, I can't hold on for to long

Ran my whole life in the ground

and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Somethings breakin' up, I feel like giving up

I won't walk out until you know

(Chorus)

Here I go so dishonestly leave a note

for you my only one

(Jordan sees Angela sitting at a table and he stops singing. Danny looks over and covers Jordan by singing the rest of the verse)

You can see right through me, so let me go

and you will find someone

(Jordan snaps out of his shock and starts to sing again)

Here I go scream my lungs out to try and get to you

I let go, there's just no one, no one like you

you are my only one, my only one

my only one

my only one

my only one

you are my only, my only one

(The crowd applauses in approval. The band is shocked; they can't believe the crowd liked it. Jordan is still in shock. The band starts to leave the stage, Jordan still stares at Angela)

Danny: Thanks. Have a good night.

(He pushes Jordan off stage)

Announcer: Wow! Give it up for Residue. Up next we got another local band, please welcome Discreetly Chic.

(The band gathers offstage)

Shane: Man we nailed that. We so got the deal.

Alex: Except for Jay, man you just stopped singing. I thought you knew your part.

(Jordan doesn't even hear Alex's comments; he just walks out of the band area and into the main part of Cloud Nine)

(Rickie, Rayanne, and Angela sit at the table)

Rickie: I think he recognized you.

Rayanne: Yeah, you could say that again.

Angela: Let's go.

Rayanne: Wait, why?

Angela: Cause. (She grabs her jacket and gets up and turns around and Jordan stands in front of her. She drops her jacket.)

Jordan :( Picks up her jacket) Hey.

Angela: Hello (takes her jacket) Thanks.

(They stand there awkwardly, until Rayanne jumps up out of her chair and rubs Jordan's hair.)

Jordan: Hey, what are you doing?

Rayanne: What did you do?

Jordan: Do I know you?

Angela: Umm...it's Rayanne.

Jordan: Oh. (he's a little uncomfortable now)

Rickie: Well Rayanne we'd better go.

Rayanne: Why?

Rickie: Come on, and pulls her out of the bar.

Rayanne: (On her way out) Tell me all about it!

Jordan: So... how are you?

Angela: I'm okay, you?

Jordan: Ahh I'm great my band I think just got a record deal but we won't know for a while.

Angela: That's great.

Jordan: Do you wanna get a beer or something?

Angela: Umm... sure.

(Danny walks up.)

Danny: Hey Jay, we're goin' to XM to celebrate, you comin'?

Jordan: (looks at Angela) Nah, me and my friend are gonna go hang out?

Danny: Who's your friend?

Jordan: Oh, Danny Angela, Angela Danny.

Danny: Nice to meet you I've heard so much about you.

(Jordan slaps Danny in the stomach.)

Danny: I think I'm gonna go.

Jordan: Go idea.

Danny: I'll call ya tomorrow alright? Later.

Jordan: Later. (To Angela) Let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

(Angela and Jordan are walking on the sidewalk)

Jordan: So...where do you wanna go?

Angela: I don't know. Sushi?

Jordan: Raw fish? You wanna go eat raw fish?

Angela: Why not?

Jordan: I've never had that before. Is it good?

Angela: I like it.

Jordan: I'm not sure.

Angela: We could go here if you want?

Jordan: Okay, it looks alright.

(They walk into a resturant called Translucence and walk up to the host)

Angela: Hello, two please.

Host: Right this way.

(They sit down at a table)

Host: Would you like anything to drink?

Angela: A good red wine would be fine.

Host: As you wish mad'am (he walks away)

Jordan: Isn't that a little expensive?

Angela: Don't worry.

Jordan: But you work at Starbucks.

Angela: Yeah but Rickie pays for the apartment himself so that leaves me a lot of cash.

Jordan: Oh.

Angela: So the army?

Jordan: Yeah.

Angela: Was it hard?

Jordan: Nah, it was the leaving that was hard.

Angela: But you did it so well?

Jordan: Hey. I wrote to you.

Angela: Jordan I had to go to prom with Brian Krakow. Brian Krakow!

Jordan: Who?

Angela: (sighs) Brain.

Jordan: That kid? You went to prom with him?

Angela: I don't know my boy friend kinda left with out saying goodbye, he just left me a note.

Jordan: It took me a long time to write that.

Angela: Yeah well you didn't even have the decency to give to me in person, you left it with my sister.

Jordan: Well I said it was hard.

(They sit quietly)

Jordan: Why didn't you write me back.?

Angela: I wrote you back.

Jordan: No you didn't cause after I got yours I spent the next week trying to write that freakin' letter and you didn't even write me back.

Angela: I only got one letter.

Jordan: Well I sent two.

Angela: But I only got one.

Jordan: I still wrote two, so technically you were the one who didn't write back.

Angela: Well it's not my fault.

Jordan: It's not mine either.

(He grabs his jacket and gets up)

Angela: Where are you going?

Jordan: I don't appreciate being lectured.

Angela: Well where are you going?

Jordan: I gotta have a cigarette.

(He walks out of the resturant. She grabs her jacket and goes after him)

(On the sidewalk, Jordan is walking away from the resturant while lighting a cigarette)

Angela: Jordan!

(He keeps walking)

Angela: Jordan wait!

(He stops looking a little annoyed)

Angela: Look, I'm sorry I honestly didn't think you wrote back, but you have to understand how hard it was to go through the rest of my senior year with out my boyfriend.

Jordan: I know but I had to leave.

Angela: Why?

Jordan: Because I had too.

Angela: What do you mean?

Jordan: I don't wanna talk about it.

Angela: Okay...

(he starts to walk away again)

Angela: Is that how it ends with us? You walking away again?

(he turns around)

Jordan: I didn't walk away! Angela, (he walks toward her) you scared me.

Angela: What's that suppose to mean?

Jordan: I was 17! I was supposed to party and hook-up with whoever i wanted, but you (pause) you were different. I needed you and that scared me.

Angela: But why'd you have to leave? Why didn't you try talking to me?

(He takes a drag of his cigarette and throws away it to the ground. He walks across the street.)

Angela: Why do you keep walking away!

Jordan:(On the other side of the street, turns around) According to you it's what I do best!

(Angela sighs, and runs after him)

Jordan: Why are you doing this!

Angela: What!

Jordan: Following me!

Angela: Because I loved you!

Jordan: I know!

Angela: Then why did you leave!

Jordan: Because I started to care about you and that scared the hell outta me, (calming down as he goes)I left because you got me, you believed me, you put me in my place, because I thought that... (he turns around walks towards a bench, and sits down)

(Angela, in shock, walks towards him and sits down)

Angela: Thought what?

Jordan: Like you don't know.

(Angela just slightly smiles and looks away)

Angela: Look I'm not mad at you.

(Silence between the two for awhile)

Jordan: So you left Three Rivers for New York? What you want to become an actor?

Angela: No. Rickie moved out here the year after he graduated and I guess he got a degree in fashion or something and he invited me and Rayanne to cmoe live with him cause he had this great apartment. So when I got here it was great I didn't have to have a job and I could party all night.

Jordan: You party all night?

Angela: Shut up. What have you been doin' for nine years?

Jordan: Well after I left the army in '99 I went back home, but it turns out my dad moved and left no fowarding address so I couldn't find him. Then about an hour I went to your house and your sister answered the door and she told me that you'd left but then I started talking to your mom and it went on from there.

Angela: What went on from there?

Jordan: Your mom didn't tell you?

Angela: I really haven't talked to my parents since they got divorced.

Jordan: Oh...then you wouldn't know.

Angela: Know what?

Jordan: Your mom let me live with her and Danielle until I got out of college, which the army paid for. (pause) Can you believe it? I went to college.

Angela: But you still became a musician.

Jordan: Well, some things don't change. (smiles)

(Angela smiles back)

Jordan: I should probably get you home if you wanna get to work on time?

Angela: Yeah. Gotta give the people their coffee.

Jordan: Why do you work anyway? You don't really don't need a job, livin' with Rickie your'e set.

(They get up and start to walk while "Red" begins to play, they walk through the city and we see them talking until they arrive at Angela's apartment and the song ends)

Jordan: Wow, nice place.

Angela: Thanks. It was nice seeing you again Jordan. I had a great time tonight.

Jordan: Me too. Well I guess I better get goin'. (they hug awkwardly) Bye. (he walks away)

(Jordan is walking down the hall, while Angela is unlocking her door in the background)

Danny(in Jordans Head): She woulda been totally cool if you woulda just told her how you felt. But nah you left, and your'e about to do it again.

(he turns around)

Danny(in Jordan's head): Just tell her. (Jordan pauses) TELL HER!

Jordan: Angela...

(she turns around)

JordanVO: Here go's nothing (aloud) I never got over you, I still care about you, and I've thought about you everyday for the past nine years. Angela...(VO) Oh my god. (aloud) I love you.

AngelaVO: Oh my god.

Jordan: And I'm gonna kiss you and if you don't feel the same way about me then I suggest you stop me. (he pauses)

(He leans towards her and they kiss for a while until Angela finds the door with her hand and pushes it open. They go inside and the door closes.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Shot of Angela watching TV, while sitting on the couch)

AngelaVO: Nine years, it took me and Jordan nine years. I can't believe he thought about me everyday. I mean it was like things between us were reversed.(pause) He doesn't seem like hes the same Jordan.

(Jordan sits down next to her on the couch)

Jordan: Hey.

Angela: Good afternoon.

Jordan: Afternoon?

Angela: Yeah it's one.

Jordan: Really?

Angela: Yeah. Ummm your phone rang about 15 minutes ago.

(He gets up and walks to Angela's room (OS). Angela still sits watching TV)

JordanOS: SHIT!

(Angela jumps. He comes out putting his black button up over his white shirt.)

Jordan: Where are my shoes?

Angela: Are you leaving?

Jordan: Ahh hah. (starts to put his shoes on) Yeah I gotta go.

AngelaVO: Well not everything changes.

(He grabs his jacket off the couch, and kisses Angela on the cheek)

Jordan: I'll call you later.

Angela: Bye.

Jordan: (walking to the door) Later.

(He opens the door and Rayanne and Rickie stand in front of him)

Rickie: Hi. (somewhat embarrassed)

Jordan: Hey

Rayanne: Have fun last night?

Rickie: Rayanne! (pushes her through the door way)

(Jordan kinda smiles, shakes his head and closes the door)

(Angela is at the window, Jordan on the street trying to get a cab, one pulls over he looks up at Angela and smiles. Angela smiles and walks away from the window.)

Rayanne: So it took you guys long enough.

Angela: Longer than you.

Rayanne: Hey, cheapshot.

(They kind of laugh it off.)

Rickie: Well?

(Angela just smiles)

(Jordan enters a resturant, buttoning up his shirt. Shane meets him about 10 feet from the table)

Shane: Where the hell have you been?

Jordan: I was busy.

Shane: Are those the same clothes you were wearing last night?

(Alex interrupts)

Alex: Ummm... yeah he's waiting.

(The three of them take a seat at the table, joining Danny and a man in a suit)

Jordan: Sorry about being late I had something come up last minute.

Man in suit: That's allright, I'm Scott Riley.

Jordan: Jordan Catalano. (they shake hands)

Scott: Well Mr. Catalano I happened to catch the set you played last night, and I really liked it. I think you would be a perfect addition to Militia Records. I have a contract for you to look over if you're interested.

Jordan: Can I see it?

Scott: Sure (he gets it out of his briefcase and gives it to Jordan) It's a standard contract. There's a $15000 signing bonus, and we'll buy you a bus to tour in, any equipment you want is yours. The only catch is that all songs on your first album must be approved by us, but after you've got free reign. (pause) So gentlemen, can I call you the newest members of the Miltia family?

Jordan: (He looks to the rest of the band and they all nods their heads) Yeah, you've got a deal.

Scott: Excellent. I'll need all of your signatures and the bottom there and your initials there, and it's official.

(They all sign)

Scott: Well guys, I'm gonna need you to fly next week to San Fransisco to meet your manager.

Alex: I can't afford that, and I'm not sharing a room with any of these clowns.

Scott: Don't worry your covered and I'll get you guys four rooms. I'll call Jordan with the rest of the details.

Alex: Why Jordan?

Scott: (sarcastically) I like him the most.

Alex: Wait a minute--

Danny: Excuse him he's a little self centered.

Scott: (laughs) I'll catch you guys later.

(Danny hits Alex)

Alex: What!

(Angela stills sits on the couch, but shes changed clothes, still watching TV. Rickie sits at the bar connected to the kitchen type thing Rayanne in the kitchen)

Angela: Hey Ray, what time is it?

Rayanne: 8:00. Still nothing?

Rickie: Maybe he had something really important to do.

Angela: Yeah right.

Rickie: Well it's possible. Maybe he's really changed.

(A knock at he door)

Rayanne: Allright pizza's here.

(Rayanne opens the door)

Rayanne: Hey your a natural.

(Jordan comes in with a box of pizza)

Rickie: Here let me pay you back. (he takes out his wallet, Angela is still staring at the TV)

Jordan: Nah it's allright, I got it.

(Angela turns around)

Angela: Jordan! (she runs up to him and kisses him and hugs him)

Jordan: (surprised by the greeting from Angela) Hey.

Angela: What are you doing here?

Jordan: Umm, I just came by to see if you wanted to go somewhere.

Angela: Where? (still excited to see him)

Jordan: (not showing his nervousness) I was thinking dinner maybe?

(Angela sees he wearing slacks and white button up, and his jacket)

Angela: Someplace nice?

Jordan: Ohh yeah.

Angela: Kay I'll go change. (she goes to room)

Rayanne: (in the kitchen again eating pizza) Sit down you wanna a beer?

(He sits next to Rickie at the bar)

Jordan: Umm...sure.

Rickie: So what brought you to New York?

Jordan: The band really. Shane said we'd wouldn't get noticed in Three Rivers.

Rickie: It is a pretty small town.

Jordan: So I hear you started a fashion company.

Rickie: Yeah it's not that popular.

Jordan: (looks around the apartment) Coulda fooled me?

Rayanne: So why'd you cut your hair?

Jordan: The army kinda made me.

Rayanne: Oh yeah I forgot you're private Catalano now.

Jordan: Lieutenant Catalano... actually.

Rayanne: Hey you're movin' up in the world.

Jordan: I guess.

(Angela walks out)

Angela: How do I look?

Rickie: Beautiful!

Jordan: (realizes he's supposed to answer) Uh... great.

(Angela not the answer she was looking for but close enough)

Jordan: Ready?

Angela: Yup.

(They leave)

(Rayanne just shakes her head)

Rickie: What?

Rayanne: It's like Deja Vu all over again. (thinks about her statement then decides to leave it alone)

Rickie: No they never had sex last time.

Rayanne: Sex or no sex. Guys like Jordan are born emotionally unavailable and stay unavailable.

Rickie: We'll see.

(Angela and Jordan sit in a rather nice resturant)

Jordan: Angela we have to talk?

AngelaVO: Everyone knows that those are the worst word to hear. (aloud kind of stumbling) About what?

Jordan: Well the show last night was for a record label called Militia Records and they thought we played good last night so they decided to sign us.

Angela: That's great, (sees the look on his face) isn't it

Jordan: Yeah but there's a catch.

Angela: Well what's the catch?

Jordan: They want us to go to San Fransisco.

Angela: San Fransisco? As in California?

Jordan: Well... yeah.

(Silence as Angela takes it in)

Angela: So where does that leave us?

Jordan: Well that's something I wanted to ask you? What are we?

Angela: I don't know. I thought we were a couple.

Jordan: Really? 'Cause that's kinda what I was hopin' for but I didn't want to get the wrong idea.

Angela: Well when do you leave?

Jordan: Next week.

Angela: Well what are we gonna do?

(the waiter sets their food in front of them)

Jordan: Eat?

Angela:(smiles but she wants to talk about it) Yeah...eat.

(They're at Angela's door)

Angela: So do you wanna come in?

Jordan: Actually yeah but I gotta meet Shane pretty early

Angela: Okay well good night.

(she leans in to kiss him, he stops her)

Angela: (very suprised) What?

Jordan: What are we gonna do about me leaving?

Angela: Well you have to leave, I guess we could try to keep in touch but it--

Jordan: (interupting) Why don't you come with me?

Angela: To San Fransisco?

Jordan: Well yeah.

Angela: There's no way I could do that, I have a job, Rickie and Rayanne are here, my life is in New York.

Jordan: But you don't need a job, you told me that Rickie pays for the apartment, and I guess they could come. I could ask Cole to get another room.

Angela: I can't afford that Jordan.

Jordan: It's free the label pays for the tickets, rooms whatever.

Angela: I don't know I'll think about it.

(She starts walking in her apartment, Jordan grabs her hand)

Jordan: Please come with me?

Angela: I said I'll think about it. (She kisses him passionatly) Good night Jordan. (She closes the door leaving him standing there)

(He stares at the door for a couple of more seconds then walks off down the hall)

_**Im thinking about writting two seperate stories from here, a normal one, and a cross-over with CHARMED. I'm not sure but I'll update as soon as possible. Let me guys know if the CHARMED thing is stupid or not. **_

AUTHOR'S NOTES

In previous chapters I wrote Jordan and Danny writing two songs:

"Only One" is off of **Yellowcard's** CD **Ocean Avenue**

"Satelittle" is off of **Strung Out's** CD **An American Paradox**


End file.
